


Coming Spring

by Twonkie



Category: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel - Michael Scott
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Billy Protection Squad, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sugar Daddy Mac
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twonkie/pseuds/Twonkie
Summary: Did you know my most cherished possession is your smile?
Relationships: Niccolò Machiavelli/Henry "Billy the Kid" McCarty (Nicholas Flamel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Encouragement

“HAWK! NINE MORE MONTHS,” I screeched to Black Hawk. His eyes began to open and squinted a deadly glare directly at me. He began to shift and sat upward on the chair.

“I know you are excited about graduation, but school literally the school year literally just started this morning. Please spare my eardrums, I’m already going deaf because of you. If I lose my hearing I won’t spare your foot, ” Black Hawk said bitterly.

I quickly glanced under the table to see his foot readying itself to stomp down. _I do need it to walk_. A shiver came down my spine remembering the last time I pushed his buttons. My poor shin. He went back to sleep as I slowly relive my past experiences. 

Soft breezes from the window entered the classroom and began to soothe me into a haze. _Nine more months till graduation. Nine more months till I officially get kick out of that stupid apartment. Three more months till…_

**BUZZZ!**

A loud noise came from the intercom woke me from my quick nap, “Mr. McCarthy will you please come to the counselor’s office.”

I looked up to see Mr. Dee’s stern face glaring at me. “You hear the voice. Leave. NOW!”

I jolted up from my seat and bolted to the door. My legs started to speed up, those bastards delivered me to the counselor office’s door. Before I can catch my breath the doors swung open. My head poked into the small room to see unorganized stacks of paper litter his desk piled high. There was no part of this room that wasn’t littered with books or papers. I began to make my way to the bean bag chairs near the neatest bookshelf and caught my breath. Mr. Flamel was occupied reading a file. _My file_. _There goes my day. Who was I kidding, there goes my entire year._

He finally noticed me sitting in the “Calming Coner” and smiled before turning back to his readings. 

“One moment Mr. McCarthy and then you will have my full undivided attention.”

My thumbs began to twiddle themselves. Better here than in astronomy class with Mr. Dee. Wait, _Dr. Dee Ph.D_. _Whatever the fuck he’s calling himself now_. My legs started to fall asleep before he looked up. His eyes widen in shock.

“Oh, Shit… I forgot you are still here,” he laughed nervously.

“Hehe. You’re not supposed to say _naughty_ words, Mr. Flamel.”

“You are a senior Henry, I can trust that you can keep it between us,” Flamel winked at me.

“Sure. If you ever need someone to say _naughty_ words to, give me a call,” I jabbed.

He purses his lips together and makes his way toward the bean bag cross from me. He sat the files down on the small coffee table and begins to tap his feet. Whatever thoughts he has begun to surface on to his forehead. 

“I am never opposed to using _naughty_ words with anyone who can handle it. Unfortunately, we aren’t here for that. I am aware of you intelligent you can be Mr. McCarthy,” his accent thickened. “You just seem unmotivated. On your senior questionnaire, I emailed before the summer break, you wrote ‘Nothing’. No dream college, no dream job, and not even a mention of what you will do after graduation. Is there anything that interests you?”

I held my breath after his questions. My mouth swung open before shutting itself. I just shook my head. We sat in the heavy silence of the room before while I compiled my thoughts together.

“I help out the freshmen with homework. Sometimes.” _Really is that all I can muster_.

“I know. Is that something you can see yourself doing? Helping others?”

“I guess, I do. You know, one on one. None of that big grand messiah shit. Maybe a job that can benefit others would be good. Does that sound more _adulty_?” 

“I see,” he immediately stood and made his way to his desk. His hands began to rumble around the different compartment to pull out a small business card. “Mr. McCarthy, if you have the time after school I would like for you to meet an acquaintance of mine. He helps a lot of people _discreetly_. Maybe not on one like you do but you should find it interesting. Consider it food for thought if you will.”

“Thanks… Should I contact err... Mr. Mac first?” 

“No need, just tell him I sent you.” He turned to his watch and then back at me. “Well back to class. I don’t think Dr. Dee would appreciate me keeping you too long.” He ushered me to the door and pushed me out. “BYE!”

_Sigh back to class. Damnit_. 

* * *

My walk back to the classroom was slower than my run to the councilor’s office. Before my hands could even turn the handle, Mr. Dee’s face magically appeared in front of me. His eyes squinted. _Great his gonna fail me before an exam is even handed out_.

“HIYA MR. DEE!” I give him my signature, patented pending, ear to ear smile.

“It’s Doctor Dee to you. Get back to your seat. You can read the syllabus. Can’t you?” Gross, even his words are judging me. 

“Yes, Mr. Dee! I can totes read English.” I said walking back to my seat. I felt tiny, little daggers stabbing my back.

He went back to addressing the class before I even sat down. Black Hawk still asleep.

_Guess I should nap too._ _I should at least meet the man._ _What are my plans after school? Oh, yeah. Nothing._

* * *

My little trip down to the city hall took an entire hour. That was definitely not enough time to think about what I am gonna say. Who is this N. Machiavelli? Politician? Pencil pusher? Pain in the ass? _Ah, fuck it I already went this far._

The office is on…. THE FIFTEEN FLOOR!? The stupid elevator stops on the tenth floor. _AGRR. He is definitely a pain in my ass._

I finally opened the door to the office, scaring the receptionist jumps from his desk. The man was as large as Black Hawk, maybe even larger? His grayish skin and beady eyes follow my every movement. It was at least a minute before he said, “You must be the charity case Flamel called about.” _RUDE! I know that but I don’t want you to say it._

Dagon, the name on the desk states, walked to the glass door behind his desk. He stepped inside and closed the door. It took about a minute before he and another man came out.

“Hello. You must be Mr. McCarthy. My name is Niccolo Mac-” My ears started to ring and turned red. How dare my own body betray _. DAMMIT! HE’S HOT!_

* * *

The man before stopped talking. He stopped talking minutes ago. My mouth went dried, mind-wiped to factory setting, palms sweaty, moms spaghetti. _Heh. Oh, wait I was supposed to be saying something_. The man stood before me. He was tall, salt and pepper hair, and tanned skin. His Italian accent lingered, reverberated in my head.

“Hi.” _Good job me_. _Mission accomplished_.

“Hello. Again. It’s nice to meet you,” smiled softly. 

“Thanks for having me. Mr. Mac- Machi- Marchi-”

“Niccolo is fine.” _You’re fine._

“Umm… is Mac okay?”

“You little shi-” Dagon began to snap. His words were cut off when Mac placed his hands upwards stopping him. My eyes opened wide at the action. _If I did that to Hawk my fingers would have been ripped from my arm_. 

“Whatever is best for you,” Mac spoke. Another paused began to bubble in the office. 

I musted up enough courage and smiled, “Mr. Flamel said you can open my eyes about my future. Wow, that sounds better in my mind.

He chuckled. 

“Ah, Nick. He’s kind of a romantic at heart, isn’t he? Well, I don’t know what I do or say for you but I don’t mind having an intern. I’ll pay you of course. Do you take a check?”

“A check? Dude, I don’t even a bank account,” I snorted.

“Cash will do then.”

I shook my head as I realized what was happening. “Hold on a **fucking** moment. Did you just give me a job? Don’t you want a resume? Am I gonna lose my kidney or something?” My breath began to labor and I started heaving. 

He pulled a chair toward me, motioning that I should sit. A few more moments passed before he spoke again. 

“I assumed that why he sent you here. I heard an internship is every appropriate for students, right?” He turned his head towards Dagon who raised his shoulders. _What a dumbass_. 

“Can I consider it? I still… umm… yeah….”

“Of course. I can give my email if you need it.” 

“I got from Mr. Flamel. Is that all?”

“Yes.” I frowned when he said it _. Gah, can I just look at you longer_? _Dear God, can you murder me with his face? Thankies_. My ears started to turn red again before he spoke up. “If you wait a few minutes I can offer you a ride home. You don’t… you don’t look like you from the area.” 

_Geez, what gave it away_. My eyes went to my frayed jeans and a stained shirt. _Oh, that right_. 

“I can provide you with a few items of clothing more appropriate for the position,” he smiled. _Again_. 

I just nodded.

The sun started to set before we made it out of the car garage. All three of us strolled to a sleek Mercedes SUV. _Wow._ _Classy_. I moved to open the car door until Dagon reach out his hand to stop me. He shook his head and gave me lint-free gloves. I felt Mac hands on the shoulders. He bent down to ear level and whispered, “That’s his baby. He’ll kill you over the smallest scratch.”

_Oh. Noted._

The ride home was peaceful. Deafeningly peaceful. _This doesn’t seem right. Welp, goodbye kidneys_.

An abrupt stop took me out of my thoughts. I looked out of the windows and saw the rustly stairs of the apartment. I started to collect myself and my stuff before exiting the car. I turned to thank Mac and Dagon. The fish-looking fucker only grunted while Mac gave me a curt nod.

I turned toward the entrance and made my way upstairs. My stomach growled as I walked. I wonder what Black Hawk is having for dinner. **GROWL.** I heard you the first time. My feet stopped themselves to darted around the corner instead of walking the door of my apartment. _Mhmm, whatever he’s having, I’m gonna have 3 plates._

* * *

“Why him,” Dagon look in the reverse mirrors. Machiavelli was merely staring at his phone. Smiling. “He’s not gonna send you something that fast. What if he said no. I don’t understand what you in him. Just another city rat.” Machiavelli just shrugged.

DING!

“He just… refreshing.” Machiavelli smiled. His attention was drawn to his phone for the rest of the commute home.


	2. Just Keep Swimming

My walk back to the apartment was slow and quiet. I prayed to whatever gods were out there that Black Hawk was my downstairs neighbor. _I still have never left his place this late_. The people and sounds of the inner city become a soft hum. Most of the noise was cars driving on the streets. Most people were already asleep. _Most_. _Lucky me to have the one person in the whole apartment to keep alert till dawn_.

My five minutes walk has resulted in my foot place steadily in front of the door. The keys turned and I crept in as slowly as I could. Stale McDonalds fumed from the kitchen and whipped into my nose. _Guess Joey had good food tonight too_! My head swiveled when I heard the creek from the old Lazy Boy. My stepdad finally noticed me entering and started to snarl, “Where did you come from Brat?”

“Black Hawk. His mom made deer boil.”

“Deer?! What kind of savages do those people think they are?”

“They’re at least better than you,” I frown and muttered softly.

His face turned red. His eyes turned into those like deer caught in the headlights. For a fat balding man, his hearing was top notch. He stood up and stomped toward me, “What the fuck did you say to me?” 

_Shit_.

I bit my lips before saying, “It’s at least better than what you’re feeding Joey. He’s still in middle school, you know. Can’t have him only eating fast food every day.”

“Don’t you dare judge me and what I feed **MY** son. You’re lucky I let you live with me after that whore of a mother died.”

“Don’t you call her-”

SMACK. His hands connected my face to the floor. The place where he hit left a sting. It pulsated and burned. I collected myself and dashed to my brother’s room. _The fat bastard won’t dare waking Joey up_. I stayed on the floor close to the door until he matched into his room. I started to fluff up my backpack and curled my self to sleep afterward. It took a while until my body felt heavy enough to sleep. 

* * *

“BILLY! BILLY!”

Joey’s voice reverberated through my head and caused me to bounce away. “The landline is ringing and I’m afraid to pick up,” he frowned. 

I got up and headed outside just to see the call was already off. _Oops_. _Might just be the landlord again_ . _Wonder how much Mac is gonna pay? Oh Shit! Mac’s Email_. I pulled out my phone to send a quick reply. He seemed to only need help on Thursday and Friday. _Easy and I can still bum at Black Hawk house for games. Hehe_.

My alarm finally set off and took me out of my thoughts. After I took a quick shower, I got Joey to the door. He handed me an egg sandwich. “Did you brush your teeth in the sink again,” I asked after swallowing the sandwich after two bites?

He looked away and bolted out of the apartment. I locked the door and caught up to him at the bus stop. “I didn’t want to ask you to leave the bathroom. Plus ya’ smelled gross Billy,” he scrunched his nose.

“Aww! You have to be the sweetest kid ever,” I pucker my lips for fake kisses. 

“NOOOOOO!”

“Just messing with you,” I said laughing before the school bus came. He tossed me a bandage for my face and waved goodbye. _Smart kid, he must get that from me_.

I waited for another five minutes until my bus here. The beeps and name being called out caught my attention but instead of a bus, it was Black Hawk driving an old Jeep towards me. My mouth dropped to the coldest place in hell and back before I was able to complete my thoughts.

“My mom finally gave me the keys this morning,” he was beaming. “The big baby is finally mine.” A beaming halo practically engulfed him and the Jeep.

“Nice dude!”

“I know right,” he smiled. The smile quickly went away noticing the bandage on my face.

“Don’t ruin the mood,” I frowned.

“Was it him again?”

“Just pretend it was that Wyatt kid down the block.”

“Sure, but you better think of the better excuse when we pick the Cheeto twins.”

“When they hear that they’ll forget about me,” I started to crackle. 

“Ha. Funny, buckle up.”

* * *

The rest of the ride to the twin’s house was quiet. We sat and enjoyed the last of summer’s breeze. It took ten minutes before the bright red monsters came into our line of sight. One of them waved at us, her hair was cut in a short pixie. The other twin was on the phone with a frown.

“Woah, which one of the Cuties Oranges had a hair cut,” Black Hawk asked when we pulled up.

“That would be the great, magnanimous, beautifully awesome, me,” the short hair one said.

Her twin looked over with a frown. “I know you’re talking about yourself but don’t use my descriptors scratch.”

“Nope! I totally used the right ones.”

Aoife rolled her eyes as they both got into the car. Scathach looked at us from the back seat and said, “She’s just upset that Niten has been ignoring her like a plague.”

Black Hawk and I just glanced at her briefly before turning back. She gave us a murderous look and went back to her phone. 

Scathach ignoring her sister asked, “What about you, Hawk here told us you got a job.”

“Just some assistance work. Meeting him today to talk ‘bout it.” 

_Yes, Billy, yes, distract them from the bandage._

“Ah sweet you can treat us out for once,” she laughed. Her eyes then drifted toward the side of my cheeks. “I missed one day of school and you’re already scraping?”

_Crap._ I sunk into the seat as best as I can. 

Aoife looked and said, “Was this kid a large Irish man with a debt problem?”

I pursed my lips and sat in silence. 

“Bill-,” 

“Okay, kids we’re here. Get out so I can find parking space,” Black Hawk interjected before Scathach can say another word.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Scathach said. 

Both of the twins started to head off. Both looking back at me to make sure I’m fine. I held up a thumb and smiled. They smiled back and waved as they headed toward the gym. I got off the Jeep and Black Hawk zoomed off immediately. I waited at the curb for him to reappear and we headed to class together. 

The afternoon heat got to my brain. We were in P.E., well, Balck Hawk was in P.E. I was hiding from the sun with the twins. We were laughing at Aiofe trying to seduce our classmate Niten. Poor guy kept blushing and running away. Scathach laughs at her sister, “I’m pretty sure he’ll take Mr. Dee out before he returns your call!”

Aoife turned and punched her in the arms. “Better Mr. Dee than you,” She frowned.

Scathach rolled her eyes and turned to me, “Soooo Billy when do you start this new job? What’s the boss like? What are you even doing ?”

“Woah. Woah. Woah,” I jolted aways as she launched herself at me. “I haven’t even started yet.”

“Don’t you do anything about it? Besides who in their right mind would hire you?”

“The guy seems cool, enough. He has this thick Italian accent. He’s tall, tan, and dresses neatly. I don’t think he a gigolo. The guy looks like he’s older than my stepdad, maybe 40s-50s-”

The twins’ laughter cut me off from my train of thought. “Oh Billy please, a gigolo would be the absolute last person to hire you,” Scathach said, laughing in between the crackles.

Rings from the school stopped the conversation and we all trotted towards the separate changing rooms. _Sigh, saved by the bell._ _Now I can’t even look forward to seeing Mac for a meeting if they’re going to hound me like this._

I sat and waited until 6 o’clock before Mac had a chance to talk to me. For a man who seemed to be so busy, I only ever saw Dagon and himself in the office. I had an occasional staring contest with Dagon, as that man made it his mission to mean mug me when he saw my face. I dozed somewhere between finishing my homework and Dagon taking the fiftieth call of the hour.

I woke up when a small booklet was tossed at me. My eyes started up at Dagon and he shrugged, “Sorry, I meant to toss that at the wastebasket.”

“Bullshit! You have on next to you,” I exclaimed.

“No I don’t,” he said kicking the trash can away.

I almost toss my backpack at him before Mac came out of his personal office. His eyes were much darker than the last time I saw him. He motioned a hand for me to enter the room. The small area itself smelled like lavender Yankee Candles. Everything was neat, orderly. _Everything as a place… but for me._

“I see that everything is in order,” he said softly. “Is there anything you would like to amend before we make the rest of the arrangements?

“Nope! Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday sound fine,” I almost shouted.

The fainted smirk rose from the corners of his lip as he said, “Perfect, I’m sure Dagon would love the help.”

We looked at a few more documents before it was decided that everything was sufficiently organized for him. I did not notice how late it was when we finally left. I walked to the door first and help it for him. His steady steps had already stopped before I realized a large hand cupping my face and inspecting me.

“Wha-”

“Don’t worry,” I interjected quickly. “I’m clumsy.”

We were both silent and left the conversation there. The silence began to dull down or shoulders and overstayed it welcome. It took more Dagon waking from his nap for us to bolt toward the exit. I couldn't look at him in the eyes for the rest of the way home. Somehow, I don’t think his eyes could as to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I also cringed.


End file.
